The present disclosure relates to an information input device capable of acquiring information written by a user, by digitizing a movement trajectory of a writing tool when the user writes on a paper medium using the writing tool.
An information input device is known that can digitize a movement trajectory of a writing tool when the writing tool is used to write on a paper medium placed on a base. For example, an information input device is known that has two housings incorporating a plurality of coils. The information input device is driven using a battery as a power source. The two housings are folded when they are not being used, and are opened to a two-page spread when they are being used. A booklet-like paper medium is placed on the two housings in the two-page spread state. In this state, the information input device applies a current to a plurality of first coils incorporated in the two housings, thus generating an induced magnetic field. An induced current flows through a second coil incorporated in the writing tool, in response to the induced magnetic field generated from the first coils of the information input device. The writing tool generates an induced magnetic field when the induced current flows through the second coil. The information input device uses the plurality of first coils to detect the induced magnetic field generated from the writing tool. Through the above-described processing, the information input device identifies a position of the writing tool.